Bis(s) Emmett kommt - und alles vermasselt?
by herz-aus-eis
Summary: Nach dem Abend in Port Angels als Bella erfahren hat dass Edward ein Vampir ist - muss Emmett den ""Anstandswauwau spielen"", weil Carlisle Edward so einiges zutraut. Wird Edward doch noch ihr Herz für sich gewinnen können, trotz des ständig nervenden Emmetts? Und wann finden die Zwei mal etwas Zeit für sich?
1. Kapitel 1 - 5

_**Gespräch mit Carlisle**_  
_**Kapitel 1**_

_**Edwards PVO**_

Als ich auf dem Heimweg von Bellas Haus war ließ ich meinen Gedanken freien Lauf. Ich war froh, dass sie nun endlich wusste was ich war.  
Aber wieso hatte sie denn bitteschön keine Angst vor mir - ich mein ich bin ein Vampir und sie praktisch meine Beute.  
Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie mich so wollte wie ich war? Der Gedanke schlug mit ein breites Grinsen ins Gesicht. Aber das konnte gar nicht sein, sie konnte mich einfach nicht so lieben wie ich bin - ich war ein Monster und sie war der wunderschönste und gütigste Engel den ich in meiner Existenz jemals getroffen hatte. Wusste sie wie ich für sie empfand – hatte sie deswegen Mitleid mit mir und wollte mich nicht verletzen, indem sie sich von mir abwendete?

Konnte sie es deswegen ertragen - wegen ihrer Gütigkeit, das sie sich deshalb mit einem wie mir abgab? Ja, das musste es sein, sie konnte nichts für mich empfinden - aber warum gab sie sich, dann so oft mit mir ab, wenn sie nichts für mich empfand? Der Grund erschien mir irgendwie zu nichtig als, dass sie dafür ihr Leben auf Spiel setzte. Sie musste also etwas für mich empfinden aber Liebe konnte es nicht sein dessen war ich mir vollkommen sicher. Vieleicht war es Freundschaft? Ich wusste das war mehr als mir zustand, dennoch bereitete mir der Gedanke einen stechenden Schmerz in der Brust.  
Während der 15-menütigen Heimfahrt rauchte mir der Schädel. Ich verstand ihr Verhalten einfach nicht. Es war so als wollte sie mit mir befreundet sein, nur verstand ich nicht aus welchem Grund. Ich parkte den Volvo in der Garage und ging zur Tür.

Als ich sie öffnete sah ich in die besorgten Augen von Carlisle. Ich wusste, dass er sich Sorgen darum machte, dass ich so viel Zeit mit Bella verbrachte. Eine unberechtigte Sorge meiner Meinung nach, ich hatte mich in ihrer Nähe gut unter Kontrolle.  
„Wo warst du? " fragte er misstrauisch. War nicht anders als erwartet, doch ich wusste nicht wie ich antworten sollte.

„Ähm...also ich...ich war ...weg." versuchte ich mich raus zureden – ohne viel Erfolg.  
„Du warst also "Weg", hmmm? Wirklich? Edward ich möchte mit dir sprechen. Los Komm in mein Büro" sagte mein Vater streng und verschwand damit nach Oben.  
Wiederwillig folgte ich ihn. Das konnte ja heiter werden. Ich bewegte mich langsam als ich zum Stuhl ging und mich setzte. Schweigend wartete ich bis er seine Gedanken sortiert hatte.

°_Das kann doch nicht sein, nicht mein kleiner Edward. Er hat sich früher doch immer so gut und verantwortungsbewusst benommen – und jetzt DAS. Ich hoffe er tut ihr nicht weh. Er könnte so leicht die Kontrolle dabei verlieren und sie töten. Die arme Kleine weiß ja nicht einmal worauf sie sich einlässt! °_

Ich konnte nicht glauben was ich da von ihm hörte. Er dachte doch nicht etwa, dass...  
Er seufzte und sah mir in die Augen. „Edward, was empfindest du für Bella? " Begann er. Kannte er mich immer noch nicht so gut, um zu wissen, dass ich so einer nicht war? - Na gut, spielte ich sein kleines Spielchen eben mit. „ Ich liebe sie, Carlisle." sagte ich simpel und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Innerlich Gerrit er in fürchterliche Panik, was mich zum Lachen gebracht hatte, wäre ich nicht so enttäuscht von ihm gewesen. Vor dem was er mir zutraut.  
„Hast du sie angefasst?" fragte er mich plötzlich. Das konnte jawohl nicht wahr sein!? Ein lautes Lachen brach aus meiner Kehle, während er mich nur verständnislos ansah.

_°Wieso lacht er jetzt? Die Sache ist ganz und gar nicht komisch! Konnte er sich wirklich so verändert haben? °_ dachte er entsetzt.  
„Carlisle" versuchte ich ihn zu beruhen „Ich habe sie nicht "angefasst", wie du es nennst das würde ich nie tunen, ich weiß wie gefährlich das ist. Das konnte ich ihr nicht antun. Ich liebe und respektiere Bella. Abgesehen davon, wird sie mich nie so sehen können " fügte ich traurig noch hinzu.

In Gedanken überlegte er wie er antworten sollte. _° Oh tut mir leid, Junge, da habe ich wohl vorschnell geurteilt. Ich meine du warst so lange alleine. °_Er wirkte irgendwie ziemlich geschockt, aber ich hörte, dass er mein geschildertes Verhalten doch noch nicht ganz abnahm. Ich antwortete ihm. „ Ja, das weiß ich und das werde ich wahrscheinlich auch bleiben ." Ich holte tief Luft, ich hatte beschlossen es ihm zu sagen.

„Sie weiß was ich bin. Sie hat es mir heute Abend gesagt, dass sie weiß was ich bin." brachte ich leise hervor.

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Wie hat sie reagiert?" Ich war überrascht. "Sehr gut würde ich mal sagen – kein einziger Schrei bis jetzt." versuchte ich die Situation aufzulockern -er lächelte leicht. Jetzt war ich verwirrt. „Wieso nimmst du das so leicht hin?" „Ich …also Alice hat gesehen, dass sie es erfahren wird, entweder Jetzt oder Später. Aber ich bitte dich nochmals tu nichts Unüberlegtes."

Ich wurde langsam wütend. "Carlisle ich sagte dir vorhin, dass Bella höchst wahrscheinlich nicht mehr für mich empfindet als Freundschaft - folglich ich auch nichts tunen werde." knurrte ich.

„Und, wenn sie etwas für dich empfindet?" hakte er nach. Das gibt es doch nicht. Was hielt er von mir? „ Na gut, wenn Bella aus irdendeinem mir unerfindlichen Grund etwas für mich empfinden sollte dann würde ich..." versuchte ich es auf den Punkt zu bringen stockte aber trotzdem. Ja, was würde ich, dann tun? Ich konnte sie nicht einfach verlassen, aber ich konnte doch auch nicht ...oder doch? Oh Gott was dachte ich da eigentlich?  
„Was wirst du dann tun, Sohn?" fragte er mich zischend. Ich wusste nicht wie ich antworten sollte also schwieg ich. „Hatte ich also doch recht?" Sagte er stolz über seinen Gedanken.

Langsam reicht es mir! Ich sprang wutentbrannt von meinem Stuhl auf, begab mich in meine Angriffshaltung und fauchte ihn an." Ja, Carlisle, ich würde sie gerne berühren – sehr gerne sogar aber die ganze Situation die du dir vorstellst, ist total irrelevant da Bella nichts für mich empfindet." Ich wurde still und stellte mich wieder normal hin. Ich wunde traurig und seufzte „ Sie liebt mich nicht."

Carlisle sprang auf und nahm mich in den Arm, er sprach mit sanfter Stimme." Edward; Sohn das weißt du doch gar nicht sprich erst mit ihr. "Danke, Carlisle." sagte ich nach einer Weile. Damit löste ich mich aus seiner Umarmung, ging in mein Zimmer und zog mich um.  
Es war kurz vor ein Uhr Nachts als musste Bella schon schlafen. Ich raste die Treppe runter und rannte zu Bella.

-...-...-...-...  
So Leute das war meine erste FanFiktion also schreibt mir bitte ein paar nette Reviews!  
Ich versuche das nächte Kapitel morgen hochzuladen :)

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**Wieso dachte jeder so von mir - ach ja, deswegen.**_

_**Kapitel 2**_

Ich kletterte an der Hauswand nach oben und stieg durch ihr Fenster. Ich schloss es und setzte mich in den Schaukelstuhl. Mutig atmete ich einmal tief ein. Aber das Monster war nirgends zuhören. Sie lag in ihrem Bett die Decke bis zum Kinn hoch gezogen. Sie fror anscheinend. Hmmm... Ich ging in den Flur und öffnete den Schrank wo dort stand. Ich nahm die dickste Decke und breitete sie vorsichtig über sie aus.

Oh Mann sie sah so wunderschön aus, jetzt wo ich ihr so nahe war konnte ich nicht wiederstehen und setzte mich im Schneidersitz auf das Bett. Sie sah so süß aus ihre langen Wimpern, ihre kleine Stupsnase und ihre anbetungswürdigen Lippen. Wie weich und warm sich diese anfühlen mussten? Wie gerne ich sie geküsst hätte. Ohne, dass ich mich dagegen währen könnte oder vielmehr wollte, beugte ich mich über sie. Ich könnt sie jetzt küssen ohne, dass sie es merken würde. Nur einmal diese warmen Lippen auf meinen fühlen.

Entsetzt über meine eigenen Gedanken setzte ich mich wieder gerade hin. Was dachte ich da eigentlich? Ich würde sie nicht so schamlos ausnutzen. Das war genau eine etwas abgeschwächtere Situation, die mir Carlisle vorhin versucht hat zu erklären. In diesem Moment schwor ich mir, dass ich sie niemals gegen ihren Willen berühren würde. Sie empfand ja nur Freundschaft für mich. Das bedeutete nicht dass ich nicht versuchen würde sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Ich würde es versuchen! Es war egoistisch, aber es kümmerte mich nicht einmal.

„Edward, geh nicht " hörte ich plötzlich. Geschockt sah ich sie an – hatte sie mich erwischt? –Erleichterung Nein, sie schlief.

Moment träumte sie etwa immer noch vom mir? Ich wagte es kaum zu hoffen. Sogar jetzt wo sie wusste, dass ich ein Monster war träumte sie immer noch von mir und so wie ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen lag konnte es gar kein Albtraum sein. Die Nacht verging wie im Flug, es machte mich glücklich, dass sie meinen Namen so oft aus sprach. Als die Sonne auf ging stand ich wiederwillig auf und verschwand. Ich ließ die Decke extra liegen sie sollte wissen das ich da war - sie konnte ja später danach fragen. Ich wollte nie wieder Geheimnisse vor ihr haben.

Ich rannte nach Hause und machte mir nicht wirklich Gedanken darüber, dass ich Carlisles Meinung nach schon wieder „ausgebucht" war um ein wehrloses kleines Mädchen zu gefährden. Wieso konnte er nicht verstehen, dass ich ihr nie etwas tunen könnte. Ich ging ins Haus auf direktem Weg zu Alice, ich musste etwas mit ihr klären. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer und machte sich für die Schule fertig, was bei Alice ziemlich lange dauern konnte. Bevor ich klopften konnte öffnete sie die Tür.  
„Na, da ist ja unser keiner Spanner. Das solltest du wirklich nicht tunen einfach ein Mädchen lüstern anzuschmachten während sie schläft. So was macht man nicht!" Sagte sie im missbilligten Ton.  
Wieso dachte jeder so von mir - ach deswegen. Aber ich hatte ihr nichts getan, ich wollte nur bei ihr sein. „Ich habe sie nicht angeschmachtet Alice!" knurrte ich. „Ja, ja und Emmett ist ein Genie - was willst du von mir?"

„Danke, Alice" hörten wir ihn von oben rufen. Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seine Spielzeugautobahn. Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Eigentlich wollte ich fragen ob ihr heute alleine zur Schule fahren könnt? Ich wollte Bella abholen."

Sie nickte sagte aber „Du drängest dich ihr zu sehr auf. Sie hat gerade erst erfahren, dass du ein Vampir bist und jetzt soll sie freiwillig in dein Auto einsteigen? Lass ihr etwas Zeit um mit der Situation klar zu kommen. Ich bitte dich!" „ Ich werde ihr die Wahl lassen ob sie mitfahren will oder nicht – sagst du den Anderen Bescheid?" „Ja" sagte sie und knallte mir die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Auf einmal sang sie wieder das Lied das sie sonst nur sang wenn ich eine Vision oder einen Gedanken von ihr nicht sehen sollte.- Meistens auch mit Erfolg. - Also versuchte ich es gar nicht erst. Ich hatte andere Sorgen, hatte Alice recht und ich zwang mich Bella wirklich zu sehr auf? Aber sie würde es mir doch sagen, wenn sie nichts mit mir zu tunen haben wollte? Außerdem was war schon groß dabei, wenn ein „Freund„ sie zur Schule mit nahm? Ich ging in mein Zimmer und versuchte die Zeit totzuschlagen indem ich eins von Carlisles Büchern las.  
Ich wartete bis es Zeit war und ging, dann runter in die Garage. - Wo ich Emmett sah der sich gerade auf den Beifahrersitz meines Autos setzen wollte. Das konnte dem so passen!

Ich stellte mich schnell zwischen ihn und das Auto. Er sah mich verwirrt an und sagte "Hey Eddie, soll ich heute fahren?" Ich hasse es, wenn er mich so nennt. „Nein Emmett, du fährst heute mit Alice, Jasper und Rose zusammen zur Schule, ich möchte Bella abholen." Das verwirrte ihn nur noch, noch mehr.

_°Warum? Außerdem ist Rose bei den Denali, dass weißt du doch und mit ihrem M3 dürfen wir nicht fahren. °_Oh, ich hatte Rose ganz vergessen sie wollte ja nichts mehr mit dem ganzen Theater zu tunen haben und ist zu unseren „Verwandten" gegangen. °_Wieso, dürfen wir nicht Mitfahrern, wenn du sie unbedingt abholen musst? Ich will meine kleine zukünftige Schwägerin auch mal kennenlernen. °_ dachte er dämlich.

_°Schön wär´s°_ dacht ich mir nur, bei seinem letzten Gedanken. Aber es war eindeutig noch zu früh, dass Bella meine Familie kennenlernt. Emmett würde sie nur verschrecken, Alice sie zu irgendeiner Shoppingtour nötigen und von Jasper das Gefühl bekommen, dass er nichts mit ihr zu tunen haben will, weil er sich selbst nicht leisten kann ihr zu nahe zukommen. Nicht nur für mich duftete sie gut.

Und Emmett, stieg mir jetzt ganz sicher nicht in den Wagen!  
"Dann läuft ihr eben zur Schule – ich hab keine Lust, dass wegen dir, sie sich vor mir fürchtet, weil du sie mit irdendeinem deiner dämlichen Witze belästigst" „Aber ich will sie kennenlernen." bettelte er wie ein kleines Kind, dass nicht bekommt was es will.

„Irgendwann und jetzt verschwinde." zischte ich. Er lachte nur dämlich und ging mach oben, um auf die anderen zwei zu warten. °_Wiege dich nicht zulange in Sicherheit, Bruder. Irgendwann wird sie mich kennenlernen. Sie wird mich auch mögen. °_ dachte er siegessicher. „Klar doch" gab ich gehässig zurück. Ich schloss die Beifahrertür und fuhr zu Bella.

**************************************************************************************************************  
Im nächsten Kapitel kommt Emmett, dann ein bisschen häufiger vor. :) Bitte schreibt mir ein paar nette Reviews!

_**Edward PVO**_

_**Das konnte doch nicht sein Ernst sein!**_

Kapitel 3  
Ich wartete in der kleinen Seitenstraße bis ihr Vater zur Arbeit fuhr. Ich wurde immer nervöser, was wenn Bella mich doch fortschicken würde? Aber, dann hätte sie es doch schon Gestern Abend getanen und wäre nicht noch einmal in mein Auto gestiegen - obwohl sie wusste was ich war.  
Würde ich sie nur damit verscheuchen können indem ich ihr klarmachen würde, dass ich sie liebte? Ich hoffte nicht ich brauchte sie - und wenn nur als ´Freundin`. Ich belauscht sie während sie sich für die Schule fertig machte.

Als Charlie zur Arbeit fuhr parkte ich den Wagen auf seinen Parkplatz, sieg aus und lehnte mich an das Auto um sie zu begrüßen. _°Bitte, bitte mach, dass sie mitfährt.°_ flehte ich in Gedanken. Als nun endlich die Haustür mit einem Rums aufging erstarrte ich zur Salzsäule.

Da war sie wieder, mein Engel. Endlich konnte ich sie wieder sehen. Und sie sah so wunderschön aus, selbst mit ihrer schlampig hochgesteckten Frisur die sich langsam wieder aufzulösen begann und den Sweater den sie trug war ihr viel zu groß, aber das war mir egal, sie war das schönste Wesen das ich jemals gesehen hatte.

Als sie mich sah ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper und ihr Mund öffnete sich weit. Ihr Rucksack war ihr längst von den Schultern gerutscht und fiel zu Boden. Ich musste lächeln und ging vorsichtig auf sie zu, hob ihren Rucksack wieder auf. Ich richtete mich wieder auf, gab ihn ihr, aber noch nicht zurück.

Ich lächelte sie an während sie versuchte ihren geschockten Gesichtsausdruck vor mir zu verbergen - Ohne viel Erfolg. Sie fasse sich langsam wieder und hauchte mir ein zerrissenes „Guten Morgen" zu. Ihr Gesicht war ein einziges Fragezeichen. Ich gab ihr den Rucksack zurück und sprach mit lebevoller Stimme.

„Guten Morgen, Bella ich wollte fragen ob du Lust hast heute mit mir zur Schule zu fahren?" Ich ließ ihr die Wahl.  
Sie legte sich den Rucksack zurück auf die Schulter und nickte nur leicht benommen. Daraufhin lächelte ich sie breit an und zeigte ihr dabei ausversehen meine gefährlichen Zähne.

Oh oh, ihr Herzschlag war zu vergleichen mit einer Dampflock. – Reue –  
„Verzeihung ich wollte dir keine Angst machen." Ich sah beschämt zu Boden - konnte ich denn gar nichts richtig machen? „ Nein, nein schon okay, ich fahr gerne mit dir zur Schule." Sie klang aufrichtig also lächelte ich sie noch mal - darauf achtend ihr meine Zähne nicht noch einmal zu zeigen - und ging mit ihr zur Beifahrertür um sie für sie zu öffnen.

Doch als ich die Tür öffnete, stieg mir ein nur allzu bekannter Geruch in die Nase. _°Oh nein, bitte lass das nicht wahr sein °_ Wie war er hier hergekommen - wieso hatte ich das nicht gemerkt!?  
Emmett saß auf der Rückbank und wartete ungeduldig auf etwas. _°Können die sich nicht mal mit ihren rumgeturtel beeilen? Da wird einem ja schlecht°_ dachte er. Ich glaub ich spinn ich hab ihm doch gesagt, dass er sich zurückhalten soll und nun DAS! So ein Verräter! Auch Bella sah Emmett der plötzlich ein sehr breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte, als er sie sah. Sie schreckte vor dem Auto zurück. „Hey Bella!" rief er der offensichtlich verstörten Bella zu. Das reicht!

Ich schloss die Beifahrertür und machte seine auf. Bella stand unbewegt vor dem Auto während ich Emmett am Arm packte und gewalttätig aus dem Auto zog. „ Was ist, denn? Aua nicht so grob." Sagte er gespielt. Idiot! Ich schloss die Hintertür mit einem lauten Knall. „Was willst du hier?" knurrte ich ihn wütend an.

Er zog seinen Arm weg den ich immer noch krampfhaft festhielt und sah sofort zu Bella die immer noch sprachlos auf einer Stelle stand. „Ich wollte Bella kennenlernen, du Grobian" sagte der Emmett in Gorilla Form. Er grinste sie die ganze Zeit an und wollte gerade auf sie zugehen, als ich mich schützend vor sie stellte.

„Nun geh schon aus dem Weg Eddie. Ich tu ihr schon nichts, sie ist jetzt meine kleine Schwester da darf ich sie doch wohl mal kennenlernen, oder? – Hallo Bella ich freu mich sehr dich endlich kennenzulernen!" sage er mit einem fetten Grinsen. Sie räusperte sich und sagte leise „ Hallo Emmett, freut mich auch." Er grinste noch breiter als ohne hin schon, schob mich zur Seite um sie zu umarmen.

Ich hatte Angst er könnte ihr wehtun. Aber sie zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen von Schmerz als er beide muskulöse Arme um sie legte und sie leicht hoch hob. Ihr war die ganze Sache mehr als unangenehm, das wusste ich. Ich knurrte wild als Emmett sie ließ. Dann sah er mich an und versuchte sein Grinsen vor mir zu verbergen.

„ Beruhig dich Kleiner, du weißt, dass ich verheiratet bin!" Das hatte er jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Mir klappte der Mund auf. Ich sah sofort zu Bella die mich nur verwirrt anschaute. Ich starrte Em nur hasserfüllt an. Bella fand langsam ihre Stimme wieder:

„Ähm sollte ich vielleicht doch lieber alleine fahren?" fragte sie schüchtern. Ich lugte schnell auf die Armbanduhr von Emmett. Wir hatten noch 25 min. „Nein, nein, bitte nicht, Emmett wollte grade gehen, nicht wahr?" und blickte flehend zu ihm.

Er schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf über mein Verhalten und sagte: „Ähm … ehrlich gesagt hatte ich das eigentlich nicht vor. Carlisle hat mich gebeten, auf euch zwei aufzupassen. - Als Anstandswauwau sozusagen." Sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Bitte!? „Er hat was?" knurrte ich wild und erntete dafür den überhöhten Herzschlag von Bella – na toll, jetzt hatte ich sie erschreckt. „Tut mir leid, Bella." Sagte ich reuevoll, sie nickte nur und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Du weißt genau aus welchem Grund, Kleiner er taut dir anscheinend nicht." Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf - ich würde später nochmal mit ihm reden müssen.  
„Na gut, tu was du nicht lassen kannst – ich hoffe wirklich Rose reist dir nicht den Kopf ab."  
„Das ist meine Sorge. – Darf ich jetzt mitfahren?" fragte er an Bella gerichtet.

Sie nickte leicht und wurde rot. Er grinste sie breit an woraufhin sie noch röter wurde.  
_°Oh sieht das süß aus, wenn die Kleine rot wird, da hat Ed sich, aber eine süße rausgesucht.°_ dachte er mit seiner wenig vorhandenen Intelligenz.

„Okay" seufzte ich ergeben. So hatte ich mir das eigentlich nicht vorgestellt. Ich machte die Beifahrertür auf und sie ging einen Schritt auf mich zu, wurde, aber von Emmett gestoppt der mit seiner nervigsten Stimme fragte „Darf ich vorne sitzen?" _°Das war ja wohl ein schlechter Witz?°_ dachte ich wütend. „Nein" knurrte ich zur Seite und blickte, dann wieder liebevoll zu Bella. Die mich erst leicht verwirrt anschaute und dann lächelte während Emmett sich brummend auf die Rückbank setzte. Ich setzte mich auf den Fahrersitz und fuhr auf die Straße.

„Weißt du Ed, du bist echt ein lausiger Bruder – mich so zu behandeln. Nur, weil du jetzt eine Freundin hast, kannst du mich doch nicht einfach wie Dreck behandeln. Ich hab auch Bedürfnisse Bruderherz!" brummte er mit seiner Bärenstimme. Oh Gott!  
„Freundin" keuchte Bella erschrocken. Oh nein. Ich sah sie nur an und schüttelte leicht enttäuscht den Kopf. „Hör nicht auf ihn." flüsterte ich ihr zu.

Allmehlig beruhte sie sich wieder. Na toll, das war kein gutes Zeichen, ich wandte mich zu Emmett der schon wieder dieses dämliche Grinsen im Gesicht hatte und dachte: _°Hupps, hab ich mich da etwa verplappert?°_  
„Hör zu!, wenn du mich schon belästigen musst, halt wenigstens die Klappe und nerv weder mich noch Bella, klar?" „Ich kann nichts versprächen, Kleiner!" „Nenn mich nicht andauernd Kleiner, ich bin älter als du!"

„Ach weiß Bella, jetzt etwa schon von unserem Geheimnis? Wieso hat mir das denn keiner gesagt?" sagte er ernsthaft enttäuscht. „Weil du nicht deine Klappe halten kannst, deswegen Em!" „Rose wird dich umbringen" sagte er monoton, ich zuckte bloß desinteressirt mit den Schultern.  
„Also Bella, hast du jetzt Angst vor uns oder was?" wandte er sich direkt zu ihr. Sie drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen und überlegte kurz.

„Nein eigentlich nicht, aber dein Grinsen ist mir doch ein bisschen gruselig." Sie sagte es als würde sie ihn schon ewig kennen auch er merkte es. „ Siehst du Eddie ich sagte doch die Kleine wird mich auch mögen, sei nicht immer so egoistisch!" „Ja, ja" murmelte ich und konzentrierte mich wieder aufs Fahren wofür ich eigentlich gar keine Konzentration bauchte, ich aber auch nicht auf Emmetts minderbemitteltes Geschwätz hören wollte. Es, aber trotzdem leider nicht ausblenden konnte.

„So so, du hast also Angst vor unseren Zähnen. Oh oh Ed, da hast du wohl Pech gehabt." lachte er verschwörerisch. Das hatte mir gerade noch gefehlt das ER ihr DAS verrät! „ Sei bloß ruhig!" wies ich ihn viel zu schnell zurecht. Das verwirrte Bella noch mehr. „Ähm, Edward? Was ist hier los? Ihr verheimlicht mir doch irgendwas." Fragte sie schüchtern. Als ich nicht sofort antwortete übernahm Em das für mich: „Ja, tunen wir Süße" grinste er. Bellas Herzschlag fuhr Achterbahn.

„Emmett du bist jetzt ruhig und nenn sie nie wieder Süße!" sprach ich ein Machtwort und drehte meinen Kopf zu der verängstigten Bella. „Bella es ist nichts, ignorier ihn einfach. Der macht nur Spaß auch wenn niemand hier in diesem Wagen lacht hält er sich für den Größten." Sagte ich beruhigend. „Okay" sagte sie und sah wieder gerade aus.  
_°Gerade noch so gerettet – nicht schlecht.°_ - „Weil ich der Größte bin." sagte er stolz. „Ja der größte Idiot." Da hatte er recht.

„Edward sei nicht so gemein, er ist dein Bruder!" sagte Bella tadelnd. „Verzeihung!" murmelte ich automatisch. Ich wollte mich, dass sie böse auf mich war und hatte dabei vollkommen vergessen, dass es Emmett hörte. Ach egal sollte er sich doch über mich lustig machen, Bella war mir wichtiger.  
Sein schallendes Lachen brach au ihm heraus und als er sich wieder fing flüsterte er Bella zu: „Respekt meine Kleine, er steht jetzt schon sowas von unter deinem Pantoffel und dabei seid ihr nicht mal richtig zusammen, ich will gar nicht wissen, was der noch alles für dich machen würde, wenn ihr erst richtig zusammen seid. Guter Fang kleines Schwesterchen!"

Ich wusste es! Bella erwiderte nichts darauf und wir schwiegen bis ich die Stille durch brach.  
„Wir sind da"

Sorry hat dieses mal ein bisschen länger gedauert. Schreibt mir bitte ein paar Kommentare!?

_**Edward PVO**_

_**Mein Bruder möchte anscheinend sterben.**_

_**Kapitel 4**_

Ich stieg aus und öffnete ihr die Beifahrertür. Als sie ausstieg erschauerte sie. Wegen was? War ihr die Fahrt doch unangenehm gewesen? Wäre nur Denkbar, doch das konnte ich nicht fragen also: „Ist dir Kalt?" „Ähm ja." erwiderte sie darauf und wurde rot. Verdammt, wieso konnte ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen? Ich zog meine Jacke aus und gab sie ihr. Sie zog sie an und wurde noch röter. _°Oh Mensch, was dachte sie?°_

Emmett stieg aus dem Wagen und ging auf uns zu. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf und dachte: _°Oh Mann, oh Mann, Junge du blamierst dich! Mhhh…dann, kann ich ja auch noch gleich ein bisschen nach helfen, wenn du eh schon dabei bist…°_ Oh nein, was kommt jetzt?

„Super, Bella kannst du die Tür aufmachen, aber MIR nicht? Du bist echt ein lausiger Genkelman. Du solltest dich, wirklich was schämen!" rief er mir viel zu laut entgegen.  
Spielte ich sein Spielchen eben mit, mal schauen wer erster aufgibt.  
„Ich bitte vielmals um Verzeihung, meine gnädige Dame. Was kann ich tun damit sie mir mein ungehobeltes Verhalten vergeben?" Sagte ich mit meiner verführerischsten Stimme und musste mich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht zu lächeln.  
Allein schon Emmett als ^Dame^ zu bezeichnen war Witz genug.

_°Nicht schlecht, aber ich kann's besser°_ Ich ahnte schlimmes.  
Er tat auf mich zu und fuhr mit seiner Hand meinen Arm hinauf. „Nun sie und ihre Freundin könnten mich mit ihren Qualifikationen im Bett wohlgesinnt stimmen?" gab er mir zurück.

Entsetzt wich ich zurück, griff wie automatisch nach Bellas Hand und zog sie hinter mich.  
Spaß ja, aber sowas nicht!  
„Du hast gewonnen." Sagte ich monoton. Er schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Du bist immer so spießig!"

Während er lachte drehte ich mich zu Bella um und sagte: „Ich begleite dich zum Unterricht"  
„Ist gut" sagte sie und ging in Richtung Gebäude. Ich folgte ihr und hielt immer noch ihre Hand. Ich wollte sie nicht los lassen und sie merkte es im Moment anscheinend nicht also genoss ich das Gefühl, wurde, aber schonwieder von Emmett gestört der uns hinterher brüllte:  
„Hey was ist mit mir? Leute, ihr könnt mich doch hier nicht einfach so stehen lassen! Was fällt euch ein? Nach allem was wir miteinander erlebt haben? Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass das etwas Einmaliges war!" brummte, nein brüllte er enttäuscht.

**ALLE** Schüler glotzten uns **drei** an.

Stille.

Ich erstarrte und mein Mund klappte auf, Bella tat es mir gleich und sah mir, dann flehend in die Augen. Doch ich wusste auch nicht was ich hätte tun sollen. Ich wüsste nur, dass das Emmett später bitter bereuen würde.  
Ich ging deshalb einfach schnell weiter und zog sie sacht hinter mir her. "Einfach weiter gehen." Murmelte ich vor mich hin. Als wir den Flur betraten zog ich Bella zur Seite – ich wollte das jetzt mit ihr klären.

Ich seufzte tief und sagte reuevoll: „Bella, es tut mir so leid, Emmett ist immer so kindisch, da kann er noch so alt werden, er ändert sich einfach nicht." Versuchte ich mich zu entschuldigen und drückte dabei unbewusst ihre Hand. Sie blickte kurz auf unsere Hände. Sie lächelte und sah mir wieder in die Augen. „ Ist schon Okay, ich find ihn eigentlich ganz witzig – na ja bis auf das gerade eben." Sie verzog das Gesicht. Ich nickte.

„Wie geht es dir?" wechselte ich das Thema. Sie wirkte erstaunt. „So wie es einem eben geht wenn man gestern so eine Neuigkeit erfahren hat." Na großartig – hatte sie jetzt etwa doch Angst vor mir?  
„Hast du Angst?" schoss es aus mir heraus. „Nein" sagte sie sofort „Ich bin nur eher überrascht, dass es so etwas gibt." Noch besser, sah sie mich als seltene Spezies?

„Ich verspreche dir dass ich dir nie etwas tun werde – du bedeutest mir einfach zu viel" sagte ich ernst. „ Ich weiß dass du mir nichts tun wirst" sagte sie monoton.  
Ich lächelte, weil sie mir schon wieder ihr Vertrauen bewiesen hat. „Und Emmett auch nicht, er hat dich jetzt schon in sein großes Herz geschlossen." Lachte ich. „Wieso nennt er mich eigentlich Schwesterchen" fragte sie neugierig.

Oh oh, ich konnte ihr nicht die ganze Wahrheit sagen. Wenn sie von  
Alices Vision wüsste wäre alles aus! Ich konnte ihr nicht den richtigen Grund sagen, wenn sie wüsste was ich, das Monster für sie empfand und dass die Schwester vom besagten Monster in ihren Zukunftsvisionen sah, dass sie zu dem gleichen Monster werden würde, würde sie auf der Stelle wegrennen.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte, als stammelte ich: „Ähm … als du gehörst jetzt sozusagen zur Familie, … weil du unser Geheimnis kennst." Es war keine Lüge aber auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit – nur ein kleiner Teil.  
„Und was sagen die anderen dazu?" fragte sie schüchtern. Was meinte sie? Wusste sie es, – dass ich in sie verliebt war? Oder, dass sie zu Familie gehörte?  
„Was genau meinst du?" Fragte ich misstrauisch. Sie wurde schlagartig rot und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. Schonwieder fesselte mich dieser Anblick.

Schnell versuchte ich mich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren was sie sagte. „ Äh … du hast doch gesagt das ich zu euer Familie gehöre … weil ich euer Geheimnis kenne … und ich hab mich gefragt was die anderen dazu sagen." stotterte sie unsicher. Gott dank, sie wusste also doch noch nicht was ich für sie empfand - dachte sie wirklich dass sie nur wegen dem zur Familie gehörte - lächerlich als würden wir irgendwelche Leute gerade so bei uns aufnähmen.

„Ach so, das meinst du … ahm das ist eigentlich ziemlich unterschiedlich… Carlisle sieht dich als leibliche Tochter, deswegen ist er in Moment ´ein bisschen´ schlecht auf mich zusprächen …" upps, aber es war die Wahrheit - schnell sprach ich weiter.

„Esme meine Mutter ist ganz begeistert von dir und möchte dich am liebsten gleich kennenlernen." Bella lächelte und sah auf unsere Hände herunter. Anscheinend merkte sie dass ich immer noch ihre Hand hielt denn sie zog sie schnell weg. „Tut mir Leid" hauchte sie erschrocken. Ich schüttelte nur lachend den Kopf.

„Bella, Schöne ich hab deine Hand genommen nicht anderes rum." lachte ich. Sie wurde nur noch, noch röter als sie eh schon war. Mein Mund machte sich selbstständig und flüsterte: „ Es sieht so hübsch aus wenn deine Wangen rot werden" Ich erschrak von dem verträumten Klang meiner Stimme. Ich lehnte mich einen Moment zurück und nahm dann wieder ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung ihres Klassenzimmers. „Komm" sagte ich sanft.

Als wir an den gaffenden Leuten vorbei kamen wurde sie wieder Rot und nuschelte an meiner Schulter: „Sag mal glotzen die dich eigentlich immer so an?" Ich musste plötzlich breit grinsen, mich sahen die eigentlich gar nicht an. „ Naja, die haben mich noch nie mit so einem wunderschönen Mädchen gesehen, vor dem ich nicht weggerannt bin." Ich war nur ehrlich. Inzwischen waren wir bei ihren Klasse angekommen und stellten uns an die Wand.

„ Ja, wahrscheinlich denken sie, dass du ein paar Tage deinen Spaß mit mir hast und dir dann ein neues Opfer suchst." grinste sie.  
Ich starrte sie geschockt an. Was dachte sie da von mir? Nicht nur sie, sondern auch anscheinend jeder meiner Familie. Mir war grundsächlich egal was andere über mich dachten, aber sie machte mich im Moment so wild, dass ich nicht mal merkte wie ich sie an den Schultern packte und sie, aber dennoch, sanft an die Wand drückte. „Bella, manche Menschen sind anscheinend sehr blind fürs Offensichtliche." sagte ich eindringlich und verlor mich in ihren großen vor schock geweiteten Augen.

Als sie den Schock einigermaßen verdaut hatte wurden ihre Wangen warm - luden mich quasi dazu ein meine Lippen an ihre erhitzte Haut zu legen. Ohne zu überlegen lehnte ich meinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Im Moment war mir so ziemlich alles egal - dass die halb Schule zu sah, dass es mir mein totes Herz brechen würde wenn sie sich von mir weglehnen würde, dass ich unsere Freundschaft riskieren würde wenn sie nichts für mich fühlte. Ich wollte nur versuchen sie auf die Wange zu küssen.

BIS ich plötzlich Emmetts Pfote an meinen Genick spürte und er mich am Nacken packte und von ihr weg zog. Danach stellte er sich zwischen mich und Bella und nahm von hinten ihre Hand.  
„Sag mal Kleiner, was wird das hier wenn's fertig ist? Falls du es vergessen hast, aber sie ist jetzt meine kleine Schwester und wie du weißt beschütze ich meine Familie - kein Junge, ja nicht einmal _du_ kommst ihr zu nahe, wenn sie es nicht will. Ist das klar?" knurrte er mich an.  
Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? fragte ich mich ersthaft! `Meine Schwester `- der spinnt doch!

Uns starrten wieder alle Schüler an und ich fasste mich wieder um die Situation nicht eskalieren zulassen. „Ist gut Em" sagte ich mit einem bittersüßen Lächeln und schaute dann über seine Schulter und sprach mit liebevoller Stimme. „Bella wir sehen uns nachher." Und verschwand um die Ecke. Ich blieb stehen um die zwei zu belauschen. Eigentlich fühlte ich mich unwohl bei dem Gedanken, Em mit meiner Bella alleine zu lassen.

Ich sah durch seine Gedanken wie, er sich zu ihr umdrehte aber immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Er grinste sie nur breit an wovon sie rot wurde. „Oh Mann, oh Mann, Bella was machst du nur mit meinem Bruder? Er hat sich total in dich verguckt." meinte er kopfschüttelnd.  
Oh mein Gott, über was redet er da mit ihr? Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst! Wie kann er es wagen ihr das zu erzählen!?

„Wie Bitte?" fragte Bella erstaunt. Oh nein  
„Bella, Mensch, Kleine, siehst du nicht wie er dich ankuckt? Und zwar nicht so als wärst du was zu essen. - Glaub mir ich wohn jetztschon ne ganze Weile mit ihm zusammen und ich hab ihn noch nie jemanden so ankucken sehn - wenn du verstehst was ich damit sagen will."  
Dieses Großmaul wird noch mein Untergang sein! Muss er ihr DAS, denn jetzt auch noch erzählen?

Bella wurde immer erstaunter und sah zu Boden. „Das heißt?" nuschelte sie. Er hob seine andere Hand und hob sanft ihr Kinn an. Was bildete er sich eigentlich ein sie so anzufassen?  
„Das heißt, dass sich der Kleine furchtbar in dich verliebt hat … Was bedeutet er dir?" fragte er und sprach damit meine erdrückendste Frage aus. „Ähm … naja ich mag ihn sehr und …"  
Emmett unterbrach sie, er wusste, dass ich zuhörte und machte es extra.

„Ist schon gut, du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Außerdem beginnt jetzt der Unterricht." Sie nickte und sah ihn an, weil er immer noch ihre Hand hielt. Als er es merkte ließ er sie los. „Entschuldige" Er wollte sich gerade abwenden als ihm was einfiel.  
„ Ach und noch was, sollte er, oder irgendein anderer dir jemals zu nahe kommen, brachst du mich einfach nur zu rufen und ich bin in 0, Nichts da, okay Kleine?"

„Okay, danke Emmett" Er grinste. „Nichts zu danken Schwesterchen" und umarmte sie, - wieder überflutete mich das Gefühl der Eifersucht - dann ging er von ihr weg, während sie nur benommen in ihre Klasse stolperte.

#####################################

Danke fürs lesen! Reviews?

Kapitel 5

Klärende Gespräche?

Edward PVO

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er ihr gesagt hat, dass ich in sie verliebt war - wollte sie jetzt nichts mehr mit mir zutun haben, wenn sie sich dachte, dass sie mich verletzen würde?  
_°Danke Emmett, einfach nur toll gemacht! °_Ich watete bis er zu mir um die Ecke kahm. Mittlerweile hatte die erste Stunde begonnen und die Flure waren lehr.

Als ich ihn sah, packte ich ihn am Arm und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. „Warum hast du das getan Emmett?" knurrte ich wutentbrannt. Er lachte nur wieder dämlich. _°Da hab ich dir ganzschön was versaut oder? °_ dachte er selbstgefällig wurde aber sofort wieder ernst.

°_Nein, ehrlich ich mach wirklich nur das was Carlisle mir gesagt hat und außerdem mag ich die Kleine wirklich, sie gefällt mir wie sie immer wieder rot wird wegen irgendeiner Kleinigkeit - und weißt du wie warm sie ist_?° fragte er mich grinsend.

Er wusste, dass ich ihr niemals so nahe gekommen bin und hackte extra darauf rum. Ich ließ ihn los. „Nein, dass weiß ich nicht" sagte ich seufzend und sah zu Boden. Em merkte, dass er mich dieses Mal wirklich verletzt hatte. „Sorry Kumpel, aber Carlisle hat mir eingetrichtert, dass ich euch zwei nicht alleine lassen soll und darauf achten, dass du ihr nicht zu nahe kommst. Er macht sich Sorgen um sie und ich jetzt auch. Ich will nicht, dass du ihr weh tust."

Jetzt dachte er das etwa auch noch? „ Emmett glaubst du wirklich, dass ich würde jemals etwas gegen ihren Willen machen, außerdem würde ich ihr nicht weh tun." Er überlegte kurz. _° Okay, ich lass euch ´ein bisschen´ alleine, aber nur wenn ich weiß, dass sie es auch will. … Du liebst sie wirklich sehr oder?°_ überlegte er ernsthaft. Die Frage zeigt mal wieder, dass er ein Mann tiefer Intelligenz war.

„Ich dachte das hättest du schon ´gemerkt´?" giftete ich.  
Ich war immer noch wütend, dass er es ihr gesagt hat - Hoffentlich nahm sie es nicht allzu ernst.

„ Ich wollte mich einfach nur mit ihr unterhalten und mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen." Sagte er schulterzuckend.

Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf über soviel Dummheit. Er hatte wieder sin dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Ist gut Em, aber halte dich ab jetzt bitte ein bisschen zurück ich tu ihr nichts." Er überlegte und sagte „Ein bisschen" Dann verschwand er in seinen Unterricht der schon längst begonnen hat.

Ich hatte keine Nerven für den Unterricht und setzte mich derweil in mein Auto – ich wollte das jetzt mit Carlisle klären. Er hatte gerade Dienst, weshalb ich ihn auf seinem Handy anrief. „Carlisle" meldete er sich an dem anderen Ende.

„Carlisle was soll das?" fauchte ich. „Edward, was ist den los?" fragte er ganz unschuldig. „Du kannst aufhören so scheinheilig zutun. Was sollte das mit Emmett?"Ich hatte selten so mit ihm gesprochen, aber die ganze Sache machte mich so rasend!  
„Ach das, beruhig dich Sohn, das ist nur zu euer Sicherheit." Jetzt war ich verwirrt. Wie zu unserer Sicherheit? „Wie meinst du das?"  
Stille

„Äh … vergiss es, aber es ist besser, wenn Emmett bei euch ist."  
Irgendwas verschwieg er mir!  
„Was soll den daran besser sein, dass der nervende Emmett bei uns ist und uns menütlich in den Wahnsinn treibt, mit seinen bescheuerten Witzen! Er blamiert mich bis auf die Knochen bei ihr, Carlisle. Und er umarmt sie und nennt sie Schwesterchen, dagegen sagst du jetzt nichts oder?" fragte ich verachtend.

„Nein, weil er sie wirklich nur als kleine Schwester sieht! Edward ich muss jetzt aufhören, wir sehn uns Zuhause." versuchte er mich abzuwimmeln. „ Ja danke Carlisle, bis Später." sagte ich bissig worauf hin er auflegte. Ich war so unglaublich wütend auf ihn.  
Ich wartete bis die erste Stunde zu Ende war und ging, dann zu Englisch.

Jessica hatte beschlossen, Bella über mich auszufragen - das musste ich hören. Ich setzte mich auf meinen Stuhl und belauschte sie durch Jessicas Gedanken und achtete nicht wirklich auf meinen Unterricht – nicht das ich etwas hätte lernen können. Jessica setzte sich auf ihren Platz und wartete ungeduldig auf Bella, die versuchte extra Zeit zu schinden. Als sie sich setzte gab Jessica ihr ihre Jacke wieder. „Danke, dass du daran gedacht hast." sagte Bella höflich. „Schon okay" sagte Jessica ausweichend.

„Jetzt bist du also mit Edward Cullen zusammen, oder wie?" fragte sie gerade aus. Bella erstarrte uns schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Was, nein wir waren gestern nur was essen und heute Morgen hat er mich zur Schule abgeholt, sonst nichts." Versuchte sie sich raus zureden. °_Das kann sie ihrer Großmutter erzählen da muss einfach mehr gelaufen sein. …Ich wette sie hat zumindest mit Edward geschlafen. °_  
**_°Bitte was? °_** dachte ich entsetzt.

„ Aber geküsst hat er dich doch?" fragte sie zuversichtlich. _°In der ganzen Schule geht das Gerücht rum das die und der Muskelmann gestern einen Dreier hatten°_ Toll, da hat der Trottel vorhin wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet! So viel zu unauffällig verhalten ... ich musste gerade reden.

Bella sah verlegen auf ihre Hände und sagte missbilligend: „Nein hat er nicht" Was hatte, denn jetzt zu bedeuten? Wollte sie etwa, dass ich sie küsste, oder wie? War sie enttäuscht, weil nicht gehandelt hatte? Oh wieso konnte ich sie nicht einfach hören?

_° Mhhh scheint so als würde sie die Wahrheit sagen, also war das tatsächlich nur ein Gerücht°_ „´Magst´ du ihn" fragte sie spöttisch. „Ja" sagte Bella nur. Jessica nickte. „Glaubst du er ´mag` dich auch so, wie du ihn ´magst`?"

Ich wurde hellhörig, hatte sie das Emmett abgekauft, oder hielt sie das Ganze nur für einen Scherz? „Ähm ich glaub … ich weiß nicht, er verhält sich manchmal so komisch… ich weiß auch nicht… ich glaub er sieht mich nur als Freundin." beendete sie ihr Gestotter und wirkte traurig. Warum dachte sie das? – Außerdem hatte es Emmett ihr gesagt - na gut er war nicht wirklich ernstzunähmen, aber trotzdem, er war _mein Bruder._

„Sag mal wieso ist der Große heute Morgen bei euch mit gefahren?" fragte Jessica. Bella wurde rot - wegen was? „Kein Ahnung, er wollte mich kennenlernen, ich weiß auch nicht." „Der sieht gruselig aus oder?" sprach sie das offensichtliche aus. Also schüttelte Bella natürlich sofort empört den Kopf. „Nein, ich find ihn eigentlich ganz nett." und zuckte mit den Schultern. _°Ja klar, der sieht aus als hätte er schon ein paar Jahre in Gefängnis gesessen ... wegen Mord!°_ Naja im Gefängnis war er deswegen nicht.

Sie wurden vom Lehrer zur Ruhe gerufen und sprachen die Stunde nicht noch einmal miteinander. Ich wand mich wieder dem `lehrreichen Unterricht` zu und dachte darüber nach wie ich mehr aus Bella herausbekommen könnte. Sie sagte, dass sie mich mag, das musste, aber nicht zwangsläufig heißen, dass sie mich so mochte wie ich sie.  
Dieses Mädchen war die schwierigste Person, der ich jemals begegnet bin.

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! :)

X


	2. Ein unzumutbares Mittagessen (Teil 1)

**Ein unzumutbares Mittagessen (Teil 1) **

**Kapitel 6**

**Edward POV**

Ich wartete ungeduldig, dass die Stunde zu Ende ging, ich wollte so schnell wie möglich  
wieder bei ihr sein.  
Als es zur Mittagspause klingelte sprang ich von meinem Stuhl auf und lief viel zu schnell  
aus der Klasse und wartete vor ihrer.  
Och hörte wie Jessica, Bella fragte ob sie heute nicht bei ihnen sitzen würde, worauf sie  
zögerlich erwiderte, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht bei ihnen sitzen würde.

Wahrscheinlich…? Ich hatte ihr doch gestern Abend gesagt, dass ich heute mit ihr  
zusammen essen würde. Na gut, essen würde ich nicht, aber Gesellschaft konnte ich ihr  
doch leisten.  
Traute sie mir nicht? Dachte sie, ich stand nicht zu meinem Wort?  
Der Gedanke enttäuschte mich - es war nur logisch, dass sie mir nicht vertraute,  
immerhin war ich ein Vampir.

Als sie endlich aus der Klasse kam, starrte sie Geradeweges in meine Augen,  
ich lächelte nur.  
Als sie mich sah verdunkelten, sich diese und zog, die Augenbrauen zusammen,

Was hatte denn das zu bedeuten? Mich überkam so ein Gefühl, als ob sie überlegte,  
ob sie Emmetts verhängnisvolle Aussage doch Glauben schenken sollte.

Oh oh, ich wurde nervös. Ich musste sie ablenken, ich wollte nicht, dass sie zu sehr  
darüber nachdachte. Noch nicht, es war zu früh.  
Ich ging auf sie zu, ohne Unterbrechung lächelnd.

„Hallo, Bella" begrüßte ich sie.  
Ihr Gesicht entspannte sich und sie lächelte leicht.  
„Hallo" sagte sie schüchtern und musterte mich argwöhnisch.

„Emmett sieht also, deiner Meinung nach nicht gruselig aus" lenkte ich sie schnell ab  
und sah sie Fragend an.  
„W-was? Woher weißt du das?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
Wie dumm war ich eigentlich?

„Ahm, …weißt du, ich hab ein gutes Gehör." Sagte ich bloß und fühlte mich ertappt.  
Sie musste ja nicht wissen, dass ich extra zugehört hatte.  
„Mhm" gab sie nur von sich und lehnte sich zurück.

Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. „Kommst du?" fragte ich und drehte mich zum gehen.  
„Ja" sagte sie und nickte zögernd. Sie ging still neben mir her und …schwieg, ich wusste  
nicht was ich noch sagen sollte und tat es ihr deshalb gleich.  
Unsere Mitschüler durchbohrten uns geradezu mit ihren Blicken.  
Ihre Gedanken konnte ich leider nicht immer ausblenden.

_°Wieso musste sich dieser bescheuerte Cullen ausgerechnet Bella angeln? _  
_Jetzt kann ich es vergessen, dieser dämliche Idiot. Warum sie? ...die Schule ist voller_  
_Mädchen, wieso muss dieser komische Freak sich ausgerechnet MEINE Bella nähmen?...° _Mike

_°Was ist das Besondere an der? …Ich bin doch viel schöner als sie. _  
_…Ach bestimmt nutzt er sie nur aus und lässt sie dann nach ein paar Tagen wieder fallen._  
_Genau …das würde jeder normale Mensch machen. ° _Jessica

_° Hatte diese Bella wirklich gestern mit den Cullen Brüdern was? _  
_Das hätte ich der echt nicht zugetraut, _  
_außerdem hatte der eine doch eine Freundin, oder?…° _Tyler

_°Diese Bella ist ja eine richtige Sc…°_ Lauren

Ich war so unglaublich wütend, diese dummen Menschen.  
Mich konnten sie beleidigen, aber doch nicht meinen Engel, wie konnte man so herzlos sein?

Und Emmett war so gut wie Tod, dieses Gerücht würde sich noch eine Weile halten.  
So viel zu unauffällig verhalten.  
Er sollte nur "aufpassen", aber was macht er, präsentiert uns alle auf einem Silbertablett.

Ich knurrte wütend vor mich hin, Bella merkte es und sah erschrocken zu mir rüber.  
„Was ist?" fragte sie mich leise.  
Ich kam wieder in die Gegenwart und versuchte mein Gesicht zu kontrollieren.  
Sie sah mich weiterhin fragend an.  
„Nichts, die Gedanken der Menschen und mein Bruder regen mich im Moment nur auf"  
sagte ich.

Sie nickte unbeholfen und fragte. „Was denken sie den das dich so wütend macht?"  
Ich lächelte, sie war wirklich toll.  
„Das gleiche, wie du vorhin, ich denke das reicht als Erklärung." Sagte ich widerwillig.  
„Oh …toll" sagte sie sarkastisch und sah errötend zu Boden.

Keiner sagte mehr was bis ich Bellas essen zusammen stellte.  
Sie fragte mich ob das alles für sie seien sollet und ich antwortete,  
dass die Hälfte für mich sei. Als ich es bezahlte sah sie mich komisch von der Seite an und  
war verwirrt. Wollte sie nicht, dass ich machte? Das war doch ganz normal, dass man  
jemanden einlud, wenn man ihn mochte. Sie sagte aber auch nichts dazu.

Wir gingen an unseren Platz und ich schob ihr das Tablett entgegen,  
sagte sie solle sich das nähmen was sie wollte.  
Ich hielt die Stille nicht mehr aus und fragte sie nachdem,  
was meiner Meinung nach am wichtigsten war.  
Natürlich nicht, ohne mich dumm zustellen.

„Sag mal, was hat dir Emmett eigentlich vorhin noch gesagt?"  
natürlich wusste ich es, aber nach den was sie zu Jessica gesagt hat,  
hielt sie das Ganze nur für einen Witz.

Prompt wurde sie rot, und sah auf den Tisch vor sich.  
Sie machte keine Anstalten zusprächen, also drängte ich weiter.  
„Was ist los? Du kannst mir alles sagen."  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah dann zu mir auf.  
„Ähm, …irgend so ein Schwachsinn von, "dass DU in mich verliebt bist"."  
Sagte sie so leise, dass ich es wahrscheinlich nicht verstanden hatte,  
wäre ich ein Mensch gewesen.

Ich strahlte sie nur an.

„Und, glaubst du ihm?" fragte ich weiter und sie sah mich verständnislos an.  
„Natürlich nicht, warum reagierst du so?" sagte sie sofort  
„Du glaubst ihm nicht" stellte ich fest.  
Wie kam sie denn überhaupt darauf?  
Es machte mich wütend und enttäuscht.  
Wieso hielt sie das für so abwegig? Sah sie mich tatsächlich nicht so?  
„Natürlich, nicht" erwiderte sie sofort wieder.

Bevor ich weiter fragen konnte wurde ich schon wieder von einer nur allzu bekanten Stimme unterbrochen.

Hatte er einen Todeswunsch, von dem er nichts wusste?

Ich blickte hoch und da stand ER und hatte wieder sin dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Hey Eddie, ich sollte dich von unserem kleinen Soldaten fragen, ob du eventuell wenigstens  
versuchen könntest deine Gefühle zu kontrollieren? Das wäre nämlich echt nett, weil er  
wird langsam, wieder ziemlich nervös."

Er wollte wirklich sterben?

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

LG° an alle Leser


	3. Ein unzumutbares Mittagessen Teil 2

**Kapitel 7**

**Edward POV**

_Ich blickte hoch und da stand ER und hatte wieder sein dümmliches Grinsen im Gesicht. „Hey Eddie, ich sollte dich von unserem kleinen Soldaten fragen, ob du eventuell wenigstens versuchen könntest deine Gefühle zu kontrollieren? Das wäre nämlich echt nett, weil er wird langsam, wieder ziemlich nervös." _

Ich sah sofort zu Bella, welche ihn nur teils überrascht, teils verwirrt ansah. _Nicht schon wieder, bitte geh weg, lass uns in Ruhe, ich will dich hier nicht haben …° _flehte ich verzweifelt in Gedanken und hoffte, dass er es wahrnahm. Ja, ich war langsam echt verzweifelt. Wenn Bella mich nicht aus dem Grund, dass ich ein Monster war verließ, würde sie es wegen Emmett machen. „Was willst du?" fragte ich müde. Ich konnte das langsam nicht mehr mitmachen. Ich war alt. Er lächelte unschuldig und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Nichts ich wollte nur mal sehen was ihr so treibt. Und außerdem fing Jasper wirklich wegen dir an zu meckern, ich weiß ja, dass du lange alleine warst, aber musst du so übertreiben, dass der Emphart schon durchdreht? Ich muss schon sagen, also normal ist das ja nicht, Eddie"  
Wieso tat er mir da an? Hatte ich ihm jemals etwas getan, dass er mir dies jetzt so schmerzlich heimzahlen musste? Ich lehnte mich weg um an Emmetts übergroßen Statur vorbei zu sehn. Ich guckte zum Tisch meiner zwei restlich überblieben Geschwister und merkte, dass Bella meinem Blick schüchtern und verhalten folgte. Jasper hatte verzweifelt den Kopf auf den Tisch gelegt und die Hände darüber gelegt. Alice saß daneben und hatte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, hatte aber den Blick auf uns drei gerichtet.

_Mach, dass das aufhört …mach, dass das aufhört…° _dachte Jasper immer wieder. °_Oh man, jetzt setzt sich Emmett gleich wieder zu denen hin, er übertreibt es ein bisschen mit dem Aufpassen, ich meine wir sind hier in einer überfüllten Schulcafeteria, Edward kann sich zusammenreißen…° _dachte Alice. Ich stimmte ihr da voll und ganz zu. Das Letzte verstand ich aber nicht. Das war jetzt auch egal. Plötzlich berührte mich etwas Warmes an der Hand, als ich hin schaute sah ich da Bella Finger auf meinem Handrücken liegen. Ich sah sie ein bisschen geschockt an und dann fragend. Ich rührte mich nicht, ich wollte ihre Hand halten, aber nicht wenn Emmett gleich daneben steht und dies vielleicht als Chance sieht wieder einen seiner bescheuerten Sprüche abzulassen.

„Was hat dein Bruder denn?" fragte sie mich schüchtern. „Welchen meinst du? Den Gestörten, oder den Irren?" fragte ich ernsthaft. Ich konnte mir das nicht verkneifen. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah mich ein wenig missbilligend an. „Jasper…?" fragte sie, aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie kürz zu Emmett, der noch immer unbewegt am Tisch stand. Vielleicht fragte sie sich, als was ich ihn bezeichnet hatte. Der Gedanke ließ mich lächeln, auch wenn ich mich schon wieder fragte was sie dachte. Bevor ich antworten konnte, tat dies mein momentan verhasster Bruder wieder für mich. „Du weißt ja, dass dein Eddie Gedankenlesen kann und Jaspers Gabe ist halt, dass er die Gefühle von anderen Leuten spüren und kontrollieren kann. Tja, manchmal meint er eben, dass ihm das zu viel wird und macht so als wenn er depressiv wird. Meiner Meinung nach simuliert der nur…"

Während er sprach, setzte er sich neben Bella auf die Bank, zu dicht meiner Meinung nach. „Hat dich jemand eingeladen dich zu uns zu setzten?" klaffte ich. Bella zog ihre Hand von meiner weg und legte sie ihre Hände in den Schoß. Emmett rollte bloß mit den Augen. „Hast du was dagegen, dass ich hier sitze, Bella?" fragte er sie lieb und sah sie immer noch an. Er ignorierte mich. „Nein, hab ich nicht" sagte sie ehrlich. Sie mochte ihn, das sah ich. Er drehte den Kopf zu mir. „Siehst du, sie hat nichts gegen mich, also tu was die Lady sagt und lass mich hier sitzen." meinte er selbstgefällig. Ich brummte genervt, lehnte mich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Bella sah warf mir einen Blick zu, den ich nicht deuten konnte. Schüttelte dann aber leicht den Kopf und griff sich, dann ein Stück Pizza. Den Blick hatte sie nur auf das Essen und auf den Tisch gehaftet, als sie aß. Emmett hatte anscheinend zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit. „Lass mich mal probieren, mal gucken ob das schmeckt" sagte er und nahm ihr einfach das Stück Pizza aus der Hand. Ich knurrte, das war ihr Essen, nicht Seins. Er biss ein kleines Stück ab und kaute zweimal. Erst dann verzog er angewidert das Gesicht und spuckte es auf dem Tisch wieder aus. „Oh Gott, das ist ja ekelhaft! Wie kann man so etwas essen? So eklig schleimig und wäähhrrr… Ist das vergiftet, oder was?" schrie er wieder rum.

Die anderen Menschen sahen wieder zu uns her, es taten ein paar sowieso schon. Er gab ihnen neuen Stoff für ihre kranken Fantasien, die sie seit dem Vorfall von heute Morgen hegten. Es war so abstoßend. „Kannst du vielleicht auf hören, wie ein Bekloppter hier rum zubrüllen? Du weißt nicht, was die Leute jetzt schon wieder denken." zischte ich ihm zu. Sie glotzen uns wieder an, als wären wir im Zoo. „Ist mir doch egal was die Kinder denken. Das Zeug schmeckt ekelhaft und Basta." Er drückte Bella den Rest von der Pizza wieder in die Hand. Sie sah extrem geschockt aus und guckte dann gleich danach auf den Tisch, wo das ausgespuckte Ding von Em lag, sie guckte angewidert. Mir ging es ähnlich. Was dachte er sich denn dabei, das zu probieren, er wusste doch, dass es abscheulich schmeckte.

Auf einmal fiel mir auf, dass sie das angebissene Pizzastück in der Hand hielt. Ich nahm es ihr vorsichtig aus der Hand und wickelte es in eine Serviette ein, lag es beiseite. „Wo wir gerade von giftig sprächen" Ich ließ den Satz offen. Ich wollte nicht, dass jemand da noch weiter drauf einging. Emmett zuckte nur mit den Schultern, während Bella jetzt endgültig verwirrt war. Emmett wandte sich wieder zu Bella um das Gespräch wieder aufleben zu lassen. „Wie kannst du das essen? Das schmeckt doch nicht. Du solltest mal einen Grizzly probieren, das sind die Besten" gab er ihr den einfallsreichen Tipp. „Ich glaub nicht, das mir das schmecken würde" gab sie ihm Kontra. Ich grinste. Sie war so toll. „Ach was, das kommt noch, vertrau mir" sagte er vielsagend und zwinkerte erst ihr und dann mir zu.

Ich riss die Augen auf und flehte ihn in Gedanken an nichts von Alices fadenscheinigen Vision zu erzählen, wenn sie von dieser Möglichkeit wüsste, würde sie sofort flüchten. _°Keine Sorge, ich sag ihr nichts, ich weiß selbst wie sie darauf reagieren würde° _dachte er. Es schien, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. Verrückt. Ich war ihm doch tatsächlich dankbar, nach allem was er schon seit heute morgen angerrichtet hatte. „Bella? Hat mein kleiner Bruder dir schon seine Handynummer gegeben?" fragte er um sie abzulenken. Ich fühlte mich schon wieder aufs schlimmste gedemütigt. Ihr klappte der Mund auf und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie linste aus dem Augenwinkel zu mir, dann sah sie Emmett wieder an, der selbstgefällig nickte.

„Siehst du, du kannst mal wieder nichts alleine machen, zum Glück hast du einen großen Bruder, der sich ein bisschen besser mit so Sachen auskennt." „Ja, was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?" gab ich zurück. Glücklich und zufrieden leben? Na gut, die ganze Situation war nicht gerade die Beste. Trotzdem… es war einfach peinlich. „Gib mir mal dein Handy" verlangte Em und Bella gab es ihm ohne zu zögern. °_Oh mein Gott, was ist, denn das für ein veraltetes Teil?!° _dachte er entsetzt. Er speicherte schnell meine Nummer und fragte: „Soll ich dir meine auch gleich geben?" Bitte nicht. Sie nickte zögerlich und Emmett tippte auch seine schnell ein und gab es ihr dann wieder.

Nach einer Weile klingelte es zur nächsten Stunde, Emmett verabschiedete sich von uns und wir gingen zu Biologie. Von mir aus konnte er da bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst. Aber wenigstens hatte er sich ein bisschen anständig verhalten. Es war, aber trotzdem immer noch schlimm genug. Und ich wollte mit Bella Zeit alleine verbringen. Ich wollte so gerne alles über sie wissen, aber das konnte ich ja leider nicht ungestört machen, wenn Emmett ständig um uns herum war. Ich musste heute nach der Schule unbedingt nochmal mit Carlisle reden, was er sich dabei denkt Emmett uns aufzudrängen. Das war Belästigung, ich wollte meine Ruhe, es war ja schon schlimm genug, dass ich mit ihm zusammen wohnen musste. Es wurde Zeit, dass Rose aus dem Urlaub wiederkommt. Sie würde es ihm verbieten mit uns Zeit zu verbringen, egal was Carlisle sagt, auf sie würde er hören.

_

Hallo, seit Langem wieder ein neues Kapitel. Es tut mir ganz doll Leid und ich entschuldige mich bei denen, die darauf gewartet haben. Ich hoffe es hat euch ein bisschen gefallen? Ich würde gerne eure Meinung dazu erfahren. _Liebe Grüße herz-aus-eis


End file.
